


[待授翻]Made and Remade the Necklace of Songs

by psychomath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 梗来自Hobbit kink meme在中土世界，矮人会梦到心之歌，而霍比特人的身体上带着命定伴侣的名字烙印，比尔博巴金斯从来没能正确翻译出刻在他手腕内侧那几行奇怪的如尼文。与此同时，索林橡木盾也从没想象过他会从一个爱大惊小怪的霍比绅士那里听到他心之歌的嗓音。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Made and Remade the Necklace of Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631131) by [pibroch (littleblackdog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/pseuds/pibroch). 



> 人生当中的第一篇翻译，作者已经多年没有使用她留下的任何sns账号，想了下还是发上来。

“慢着，你们唱歌？”被Fili和Kili夹着坐在被青苔覆盖的枯木上，手中轻摇着可口的炖汤，营火温暖着他的脚趾，Bilbo审视着他同伴们的面孔。他们都表现得绝对坦诚，更别提Ori了，让他撒谎还不如杀了他（这可怜的小伙子整个鼻梁都会变成粉色，并控制不住地蹂躏自己的嘴唇）

“对。”Bofur用勺子搅着自己的汤，露出了坏笑，阴影在他的帽檐下舞蹈。“而且我们还听歌。倾听是最关键的部分，对吧，兄弟？”

Bombur不停地往碗里加硬面包来增稠晚餐，表情因点头的动作而模糊。他的回答听起来比汤还要湿上几分，让Bilbo几乎移开目光，却也莫名其妙地吊起了他的胃口。“在这个广袤世界中最美的声音，确实。”

“所有的矮人都会知道自己心之歌的嗓音，”Nori补充道，用长长的木棍拨弄着火焰，看起来完全被跳动的火舌吸引了。“铭记于他的骨血之中。”

“它在我们梦中回响，”Ori在Bilbo能发问之前就轻轻地回答，将胳膊环过Dori的背，头靠在他的肩膀上。Dori既没瑟缩也没摆脱，只是也盯着火焰。Bilbo感到另一个问题挠着他的喉咙，老天啊，难道矮人们——

“Dori的歌静默了，”Fili靠向Bilbo的耳朵低声说。“就在埃尔伯陷落之后。那时他还只是个孩子。”

“Balin和Oin也是，”Kili在他的另一边补充，声音低过耳语，更像是气声。“据我所知，Dwalin在阿萨努比萨战役中失去了他的。死伤太多了。”

Bilbo收紧了握碗的手，来抵抗不管不顾隔着层层小心翼翼的包裹触摸自己的手腕的渴望，那将足以感受到他的刻印凸起的边缘。他没法想象它会消逝——一位鳏夫的刻印和一个刚坠入爱河的年轻人的刻印一样鲜红又清晰。梦中的寂静会像是在一副空荡荡的皮囊中醒来，这想法让Bilbo感到空虚，如寒风刺骨。

“那么，哈比人有什么？“Kili突然问，在寂静的笼罩中有些太吵，却也成功打破了微妙的紧张感。Dori立马被深深吸引了，然后他冲Ori微笑，揉乱了他柔顺的头发。

Fili嚼着满嘴的食物好奇地咕哝着，“对啊，如果不是一首歌，那又是什么？或者你们不是生来就有伴侣，就像人类和精灵那样？”

这个话题很快（在Dwalin，Balin，Oin，Gloin和Thorin挤在一起，喃喃着地图和计划时）吸引了其余八个矮人的全部注意力，Bilbo有点局促不安，过于了解这是个千载难逢的机会。他可以从手腕上解下深绿的棉布，去寻求他从孩提时起就渴望得到的答案——矮人们不会理解刻印是个多需要保密的隐私，尤其是对于未婚的哈比人而言。他们不会理解，也不太可能会在乎，当众展现刻蚀在他皮肤上奇怪的红色如尼文就像在晚宴时掉了裤子一样，甚至更糟，像是坦露他的灵魂。他们当然不是哈比人，对他们而言，当众招摇比尔博的刻印的可耻程度就像Dwalin露出他的纹身一样。

尽管他Took的一面最初让他冲出家门——同种勇气也曾在他偷溜进巨怪营地解救他们可怜的小马时得到展现，并当他在旅途中受了那么多苦后仍乐于离开瑞文戴尔的软榻——尽管如此，他仍然是那个袋底洞的Baggins。他仍然是那个举止得当的哈比绅士，不管那些平庸的乡下老头老太会在他回家后怎么嘀咕他。

因此Bilbo犹豫了，摆弄着他的碗。最后，他不允许自己的手指在裹布上有片刻停留。

“哈比人有一个刻印，”他说，在解释险些卡壳时清了清喉咙。“它在我们皮肤上某处，随着我们降生。”总是在柔软的左手腕内侧，但是Bilbo不准备泄露那个。他的同伴们可能会猜测，可能会问起紧紧扎在他袖口下的布料，但是害自己被Fili或Kili尝试偷看他裹布下的内容唤醒可实在是有点蠢。

“噢，是哪种刻印呢？”Ori的眼睛张大了，火光中显得黑暗而清澈；当然，他一直对任何Bilbo分享的哈比知识着迷得很。但是其他人也一样在认真倾听。

“我们命定之人的名字，”Bilbo回答道，火堆旁尖锐的吸气声响成一片。

“一个名字——”Bofur吹了一声口哨，低声，或许还有点敬畏地说，“好吧，那可真是很方便啊。”

方便，确实，如果用可读的文字书写的话，但是Bilbo没那么好运。由于命运的作弄，Bilbo的刻印完全不是哈比名字，他的同胞只敢低语这件稀少而病态的事。他甚至不能确定那是矮人的如尼文，直到Gandalf第一次在他的桌子上展开那张古老的地图。当然，更年轻些时，他寻找过这些文字的含义；能从他找得到的书籍和几个乐于交谈的旅行者那得到的结论便是，那是某种矮人手迹，但学习某样明确的东西总是充满挑战。而那不是标准库兹督语，他很了解这点。

这些古怪，棱角分明的符号在他的手腕上刻了整齐的两行，深度相同，红宝石色的新鲜血液从刻痕中涌出。至少，这颜色，是平常的——几十年前，有流言说Took家的一名少女带着卷曲的精灵文刻印降生，它是泛着银光的闪烁蓝色，像春夜的月光一样淡雅，但是绝大多数哈比刻印是从桃红到赤褐色中的某种红色。

“有些哈比人生来就没有刻印，”他继续道，语速或许有点太快。“尽管不太常见，但也并不是什么耻辱。有些人只是单纯地注定单身。”

正如他半希望，半害怕会发生的那样，矮人们面面相觑，但没人发声。如果这意味着他能保有隐私的话，他能忍受他们因自己的假设而为他感到遗憾，——好奇心，即使是最绝望，最让他受煎熬的那种也不能与管住了他舌头的恐惧匹敌。

尽管如此，如果他们仍然抓着这问题不放，他会把刻印展示给他们的，因为紧张而脸红，但仍然无比渴望答案。

真是蠢啊——如果他向这些矮人们展示了他的刻印，除了心碎和尴尬还会有什么呢？如果与他们共度的时间教给了Bilbo什么的话，那就是他们的固执和对家庭的热爱。如果他们告诉他的那个名字属于某个蓝山或铁丘陵的银匠或矿工，那怎么办？

说到底，还是像以前那样，假装他根本就没刻印那样继续生活要比确切知道了他心的另一半就在某个远离他舒适的洞府和夏尔起伏山丘的地方更轻松些。凭良心讲，Bilbo不敢期待一个定居的矮人会为了某个他或她从没见过的矮胖哈比人离开他的家园和炉膛。

但现在他又了解了矮人们也有命定伴侣，Bilbo有一肚子疑问。有可能在某个地方，有一个矮人也在哪个瞬间做着有他的声音的梦吗？他们会渴望了解他，就像他渴望了解他们吗？他们会悄悄地，向往地哼着他们的心之歌直到睡神降临，正如他在无人时用指尖描摹那些深红色的文字吗？

Bilbo感觉到了眼中的热度和粗粝感，这可没法用火堆的烟雾糊弄过去，他重重吞咽了一下，反而扯开嘴角，甩开无用的悲痛黑暗的裹尸布。整个谈话由夏尔的饮酒歌而起，以及它们与矮人歌谣相比有多么下流——那看起来才像是个让人愉悦多了的话题。

“听好了，朋友们，Gamgee一家有无穷无尽的好歌来歌颂一杯好麦芽酒——”

——————————————————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

“我们能不能不——”Thorin突然停下，手掌从Balin的迷雾山脉地图上滑落。他们的路线，他们的旅途，甚至是埃尔伯，都因这个绚烂夺目的瞬间被他抛之脑后，整个世界只余这一缕嗓音，清亮高亢如同水晶，掩盖了他突然响如雷鸣的心跳。

“Thorin？”Dwalin紧紧地抓住了他的肩膀，把他从某种将他深深迷惑的咒语中摇醒。尽管，他仍然能听到那声音，温暖着他，舒适感像是填满空炉膛一样充斥他的肌肉，让一股由毫不相干的东西——深耕过的土地，新烤的面包和野花——混合而成，但可爱怡人的味道填满他的鼻腔。

“我很好，”他粗着嗓子说，并以所有先祖之名起誓，所言非虚。他很好——从没这么好过。那声音，他的心之歌…

他眨着眼睛，回了神并沉着下来，Thorin不敢看向他的其他同伴们。不远处，在热腾腾的食物，笑声和柔和的歌声之间，在那里，他知道，从骨子里知道，更深处如是。

他急需控制住自己，立刻。Thorin Oakenshield不会当着他同胞和同伴的面表现得像个跌跌撞撞，意乱神迷的少女。

Thorin把一根手指压在地图上，总算理清了自己纷乱的思绪。事实上，他们不久就要去征服危险的高山。“就按你的建议来，Balin，咱们走这里。”

他没注意到同伴们脸上一闪而过的担忧，只专注于订下方案，基本上就是盯到他们中的一个表态。

“行，”过了一会儿Balin说，凝视Thorin，眼中闪着光，好像什么都知晓，并仔细地将地图从被他们选作桌子的石头上滑过。“如果天气好下去，我们在明天夜幕降临前就应该到达这里，这座山峰的背风处了。一个等Gandalf的好地方，还能挡挡北风。”

“够好了。”那地方确实如此，真的；Balin比他们当中的任何一个都更了解荒野和迷雾山脉。他们有一个计划，一条白天的行军路线——他们准备好了。或许他可以稍稍瞥一眼…

只一眼是不够的。Thorin退缩了，手掌用力擦过脸颊，盯着围挤在跳动的火焰旁，全然放松的同伴的轮廓。他竭力倾听，想完完全全地确定，但当然，他知道真相。知道这个，他就不能再欺骗自己，不能否认事实。这本不可能发生，但是它确实发生了。

Mahal保佑他——那个半身人？

——————————————————————————————

第一哨糟透了，这还是不算看守时整日跋涉后的困意席卷而来，而其他人还都蜷缩在他们的睡袋里时的说法，第二哨甚至更糟。Fili拍开了戳着他肋骨的鬼东西，不情不愿地被从一个特棒的美梦里拖了出来；那替他赚了更重的一击，重到把他打蒙了一会才完全醒来，让他恼怒地嚷嚷着。

“快滚起来，”Dwalin边从低头逼近边低沉地说，在堆积起来的热碳的黯淡红光中显得格外冷酷。“换岗了。”

“好，行，我起来了，”Fili总算醒了，他的声音因睡眠而干燥，像沙石一样粗砾，他兄弟的胳膊肘还狠狠捅着他的脊柱。“Kee，醒醒。换咱们守夜了。”

“嗯，醒，”Kili咕哝着说，在毯子里像条象鼻虫似的蜷起来，然后在Dwalin的靴子狠踢他小腿时猛地弹坐了起来。“啊！我——靠——什么——”

“穿好衣服，你们两个烦人精（Button it，you badgers）”Dwalin摇着他的肩膀，憋住了一个能打掉下巴的哈欠，粗壮的胳膊在可怖的黑暗中看起来比起血肉和皮毛更像是岩石。“闭嘴睁眼，要不然连座狼都会是你们最小的麻烦。现在，起来。”

有点手忙脚乱，但是兄弟俩还是马上按吩咐做了，离开了舒适的铺盖和温暖的营火到营地边缘巡逻。他们检查得很慢，也很彻底（在小马事件后，再次检查成了他们最注意的事），但是森林很宁静；很快，他们一起在一块巨大平坦的石头上安顿下来，继续放哨。

而那就是他们舅舅找到他们的地方，就在不久之后。

Thorin没溜到树林里放水，而是快步走向他们的哨岗。两兄弟坐得更直了些，带着期待和些微的小心翼翼注意着这不寻常的接近。

“Kili，继续放哨，”Thorin说，声音低沉严厉。“Fili，过来一下。咱们必须谈谈。”

“我可什么也没干，”Fili不假思索地说，但他的理智遭受着深夜的折磨，而Thorin周围的空气骚动着，像是件阴沉的大衣似的裹着他。Kili伸出手，捏了捏他的前臂，无声的支持和警告都包含在这一捏里。

Thorin深深叹了一口气，摇了摇头。“而且这听起来一点都不可疑。我没打算教训你们，小子们——最好别让我觉得你们应得一次。Fili，来。”

“好的，舅舅。”Fili从石头上跳下来，飞快扫了Kili一眼，但他的表情和Fili的一样困惑。没有解答，所以他跟着Thorin走入比他们的哨岗更远离火光的暗处。

茂密的森林中，深沉黑暗的阴影笼罩着他们，Thorin的眼睛在头发的覆盖下看起来像是两汪幽暗的潭水。Fili没有在审视下烦躁不安；说实在的，他最近真的没干任何值得斥责的事，而且据他所知，Kili也没有。

“我要问你一些问题，”Thorin开口，几乎是在耳语。“并且原因和你无关。就只是回答，之后对这次谈话保密。你能做到吗，外甥？”

这是个询问，而不是命令，所以Fili给了它应得的严肃考虑。过了一会儿，他点头了，在黑暗中勉强可认。“可以，当然。我知无不答。”

“很好。”他没料到会有一只大手拍在他肩上，但仍然绝对欢迎这样的接触。“你和你弟弟晚饭时坐在那哈比人旁边。你们有没有注意到什么不寻常的地方？他在痛饮前说过什么没有？”

“我们当时在讨论歌。”在所有Thorin可能问的问题里，Fili可没料到这个。他被惹毛了，虽然只有一点，但他舅舅竟然仍在暗示他对Bilbo——他们的小飞贼只要适应过来其实是个好伙计——的反感，甚至还有不信任。“哈比人和矮人的饮酒歌，其他歌谣也聊了聊。”

Thorin很安静，像雕塑一般静止着，Fili换了换重心。有什么地方很古怪。

终于，Thorin发话了，即使每个词都听起来僵硬古怪。“其他歌？像是哀歌，或是心之歌？”

原因不关他的事，就像他被直接告知的那样，但那不代表Fili没燃起好奇心。“对，但是Baggins老爷没听说过心之歌。不同于声音，哈比人们的是一种小刻印——一个名字被印在他们的皮肤上。有趣的小家伙。”

“一个刻印？”如果除了他同族之外的人像这样突然抓着他的胳膊还把他像个洋娃娃似的摇来摇去，Fili很难不猛地把他们甩开。和Thorin一起，他只不过有点紧张，抓着他舅舅的手肘站稳了身子。“一个名字？在哪？”

“我不知道——Bilbo没告诉我们。”Fili像是被抓住时那样突然地被放开了，他看着Thorin来回踱步；他手臂不安稳地摇摆中有着失望。他们舅舅行动之间通常很是优雅利落，但有什么让他失衡了。“说真的，我们都不确定他到底有没有一个刻印。很显然，有些哈比人天生就没有刻印。天生的单身汉，他说的。”

“太好了，”Thorin嘟囔着，即使它听起来完全就是“行。那回去放哨吧。”

在Fili能说出任何一个词之前，Thorin已经目不斜视地阔步走向营地了。

返回哨岗的路上，Fili心不在焉地挠着胡子，回想着这诡异的对话。Kili早就满怀期待地跳起来了，在石头上敲着脚——Fili在加入他兄弟前考虑了几个对保密的可能解读。

“他问了关于Bilbo的事，”Fili在Kili撺掇他之前就说。“问咱们吃晚饭时候说了什么，和其他的……我不知道为什么。好诡异啊。”

“那么，来吧。”Kili和他肩并肩，神神秘秘地挤在一块。“还好我是咱们两中聪明的那个，说说看。”  
—————————————————————————————


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin不能确定在Bombur和Gloin之间，讨论他的私人事务时，谁更值得信任，而至今为止他几乎别无选择。队伍里的每个矮人在梦里都听过他们的心之歌了，但是就Thorin所知而言，只有那两个矮人有福在现实中听过这最珍贵的声音，并且可确定没有遭受丧偶之痛。

最后，他选择了Bombur——Gloin是个亲切可靠的朋友，但是实在是太过热衷于坚持不懈地炫耀他清秀标致的妻子和健康年幼的儿子。这么个浪漫的老伙计可不敢保证他会对Thorin的……窘境守口如瓶。Bombur可能不是他的同族，但他勇敢的心灵，有力臂膀和挥舞着（虽然必须得说，烹饪时没那么有力）的战勺证明了自己的忠诚。

在让其他人不起疑心的情况下把Bombur叫到一旁非常困难，毕竟这壮实的矮人在他们的旅途中对远足漫步并不热衷，但是Thorin心意已决。早上就开始下雨了，浅灰稀薄的雨幕将他们脚下的石头冲洗一新，而在他们即将跋涉到更崎岖的山脉前进行一次阅兵并不是毫无理由的。

Thorin让这些脚步沉重的矮人排队走过他，并对每个走过的人点头，在模糊的检视中眼神飘忽。非常幸运，是Bombur殿后；这让溜回队伍里靠着他变得简单，虽然Thorin仍然谨慎地注意着自己的步子。这里靠近山脚，宽度足够十多匹小马并排而行了，更别说两个矮人（即使考虑到Bombur的体格），但是越往上就会越窄。

“Bombur,”Thorin开口，倾身向Bombur靠近，压低了声音。

“能谈谈吗？”

“当然，噢，当然——”Bombur半转过脸来，双手折磨着他潮湿的衣角，但仍友好地迎上了Thorin的凝视。“我能帮上什么忙？”

“我有个问题。”他抬头看了看队伍，他们的对话已经引来几道好奇的扫视，Thorin可不允许他自己退缩。那里，他与Bofur和Balin融洽地交谈着，那蓬棕色，没编起的卷发吸引他的目光就像是火焰吸引薄命的飞蛾。“但这事相当私人。如果你选择不回答，我一点也不会被冒犯。”

将他的关注点重新聚焦于Bombur，Thorin深深地，沉着地吸了一口气。“你能告诉我，听到心之歌的嗓音时，你感……感觉怎么样吗？”  
———————————————————————————

“他离开家后就迷失了。”

他本可能失去他，本可能掉下山腰，本可能翻下悬崖，本可能，本可能，本可能……

“他就不应该跟来”

不能在聆听后这么快就陷入静默，不，不，请，求你，几乎失去他，几乎失去我的心……

“我一开始就不应该跑出家门。”

对，让他走，让他安全，Mahal，保佑我们，让那歌唱下去，永不静默…   
—————————————————————

疼痛是难以置信的，但他不会被这样杀死，像个无名之辈一样在亵渎者面前被斩首。每个绝望的瞬间都是全新的折磨，撕扯他穿孔的内脏，让每一寸肌肉因苦痛而尖叫，但他比需要下一口气更需要手中的一把剑。他需要他的剑——

但接着，他看见了半身人，闪电般凶猛迅捷，从火焰中出现，带着一整个矮人军队的狂怒，撕开兽人的血肉。他看见自己的心，他的所属，面孔因激愤和恐惧而扭曲，而Thorin因此屏息，脑海中空无一物，除了

Bilbo—

之后他就失去了意识。  
——————————————————————

那个拥抱大概不是Thorin一生中最明智的决定，而且不只是因为他的肋骨传来锐痛。将Bilbo拥入怀中，即使只有一次，也远远超过他理智能承受的范围。  
这一刻之后再无清醒的头脑和利落的动作；Thorin将他心之歌嗓音的主人紧紧压在他的胸前，胸膛里的心脏正为它的另一半疯狂跳动，所有允许他离去的好心都不可挽回地消失了。不管后果如何，Thorin Oakenshield已经找到了他的灵魂伴侣，并将竭尽所能地得到他。

但如果他的渴求纯粹是单方面的呢？如果联结是某种外族的不完整而奇异的联结呢？谁也不能保证Bilbo是与他绑定，在比骨血更深的深处联结在一起，就如同他对这半身人一样。这个哈比人，梦中没有命定之歌，但血肉上却可能有他的答案，一个由命运刺下的名字……

但如果这一切都只是因骨子里的失常而起呢？他目睹过祖父和父亲屈服迷失于疯狂黑暗扭曲的小道，每一条都可能使他重蹈覆辙。Thorin能相信自己的感觉吗？

他需要知道他的名字是否被书写在Bilbo Baggins的皮肤上。就是这么简单。

而且，凑巧的是，中土刚好就提供了一个机会。  
——————————————————————————

小河清亮活泼，正是洗去从哥布林和洞穴中染上的臭味的绝妙选择。当时，对Bilbo而言，它更是比一个他见过的最好，最深，有最多泡泡的浴缸更值得欢迎。

Bilbo飞快脱光了衣服，所有那些关于羞耻的想法在清洁的诱惑下都被忘却了。Bilbo将衣服在光滑的多石河岸上叠好，走进了水中，根本不在意周围有十几个戏水的矮人。他的裹布还绑着，但已经吸附了细沙之类的污物，甚至有些已经溜了进去，刺激他的皮肤，用一大块丁香皂擦了那块湿漉漉的棉布好一会儿后，他放弃了保持稳重的尝试。

尽管如此，他还是在解开潮湿的结时背对他人，每次只把这极少解下的布料弄松一点。至少肥皂在清洁棉布这方面起了些作用，几次熟练的搓洗后，所有的污渍都顺流而下。

他手腕处的皮肤要白一些，在稍显棕色的双手衬托下几乎是骨白色的，而这条苍白皮肤让他的刻印无比明显。麻利地搓洗着他的裹布，洗去感觉能盛满一汤碗的沙子和干泥，Bilbo根本没准备好被一只生着茧子的大手轻柔地捏住后颈。  
他可能喊出来了，只是一声轻呼，或许几乎被吓得灵魂出窍了。但他发出的绝不是一声尖叫，不管Fili和Kili过后怎么声称。

Thorin出现在他背后，在各种关于合适的定义中都显得太近太裸了，但他至少还有点礼貌，看起来为吓了他一跳而不好意思，即使只有一点。Bilbo马上把手腕藏在胸前，用专家级的速度缠上裹布，然后在Thorin空着的手（另一只仍然轻轻地握在Bilbo脖子的后面）突然抓住他胳膊时惊叫着猛地退开了。

“抱歉，”他厉声说，声音比他本打算发出的尖利得多，一边单手给裹布牢牢地打了个紧紧的结，一边后退，扩大两人之间的距离。Thorin令人难以置信得热切地盯着那块布料，好像埃尔伯就藏在这块绿棉布后面一样，Bilbo还从来没脸红得这么快，这么彻底过。

呆了一会儿后，Thorin粗犷地摇着头，像匹试图赶跑苍蝇的马。又长又湿的卷发飞扫过他宽广，肌肉厚重的肩膀，老天他们俩都还裸着，Bilbo必须立刻马上阻止自己的视线。“你受伤了吗？”

“我——什么？”裹布和刻印红色的线条当然会让他误会；Bilbo右手环住左腕，尽力露出了一个小小的，令人安心的微笑。他不许自己的视线顺着浓密的毛发走到Thorin坚实的胸前，或者甚至更低的地方，在水面之下（这是另一个Bilbo自觉不看向的方向）。“没有，不是受伤，完全不是。我很好，除了几处擦伤什么事都没有。”

Thorin看起来没被说服，表情僵硬地将视线在Bilbo的脸和裹布之间来回游移。知道他们的互动已经引来了一些观众，Bilbo耸了耸肩，向聚集在下游的其他矮人歪了歪头。

“是我的刻印，”他坦率地说道，没有一丝犹豫。“就像我告诉过其他人的，霍比特人有刻印，和你们矮人的心之歌很像。非常私人。”

“哦！我们都不知道你有刻印，Bilbo；你从没说过。”Kili水花四溅地靠近了些，他被当头泼了水，头发都湿湿地贴在脸上。看起来他没注意到他舅舅对着他脸上露出的阴郁表情。至少在Fili用一推警示了他后，两个年轻矮人都默默地像两只被骂了的狗狗一样溜了回去。

“这是个隐私，”Bilbo语气不善地重复道，又走回去继续清洗。他还有衣服要洗，还要擦洗身体。

Bilbo完全不理解是什么让Thorin发出了失望的哼声，在文明的圈子里，几乎都算得上是一声咆哮，但是当他回头，那矮人已经快步涉水走开了。

Bilbo Took的一面确保过后注意一下这场景是不是真像它表面上这样令人印象深刻，而这时他Baggins的一面确信他的耳朵尖确实像热碳一样红。  
———————————————————————————————


	4. Chapter 4

那天下午，他们意外闯入了Beorn的大厅，虽然Gandalf只将将赶在日落前才说服换皮人欢迎他们的造访。四面坚实的墙壁，遮风避雨的屋顶和一顿丰富慷慨的美餐很大程度上增强了Bilbo的幽默感，即使Thorin在他们开吃后几乎成功将蔬菜汤，一碗蜂蜜，两大杯蜂蜜酒洒到他身上。

Bilbo非常乐意原谅他不寻常的笨拙，即使他总是那唯一的不幸受害者；毕竟，被座狼撕咬后确实可能会有一点点手抖。Thorin增加的骚扰行为和他的尴尬一样明显，这些让Bilbo备受煎熬；一位矮人的骄傲，尤其是一位矮人国王的骄傲，实在是一件敏感的事。

并且如果Bilbo坚持要帮Thorin倒酒，比起协助他，只能用同伴之间友好互助来搪塞过去。Thorin，毫无疑问地，不会对任何接近公然示好的举动有什么好反应；Bilbo得做得更机灵些，就算他在双手颤抖着给Thorin胡子里，鼻子上，和眼圈周围的紫色的淤痕上敷止痛膏时也一样。

机灵还是得来了一道探寻的目光，不仅小心翼翼，还是Thorin嘴角扭曲的微笑最明显的提示。它让Bilbo想起了他们在凯尔岩上分享的那个时刻，并肩而立，埃尔伯孤傲地耸立在远方；让他想起了Thorin的话语，和他出人意料却备受欢迎的有力拥抱——他的接纳。

我这辈子从没错得这么离谱过。

在Bilbo胸中扎根的感受比Beorn巨大的炉膛还温暖，而且短期内没有即将燃尽的迹象。  
——————————————————  
Thorin笨拙地将另一杯又甜又烈的蜂蜜酒晃洒到桌上，却一滴也没能沾到哈比人的手腕时，Balin几乎要掩面了。得有人在可怜的Bilbo搞得一身奶油前做点什么了。

考虑到他们同伴的平均智商，甚至是基本常识，Balin基本没对会有任何除了他之外的其他人站出来抱什么希望。

很明显Bilbo为Thorin倒酒，更多是为了自我保护。尽管如此，点亮Thorin双眼，勾起他嘴角的微笑还是让Balin叹气了，灌酒时变得有点多愁善感。

这可不是迷恋那么简单，简直再明显不过了。

心之歌的嗓音主人来自另一种族这种事情并不是闻所未闻，尽管他确实没想到这种怪事会发生在Durin家族。人们通常认为这是某个家族分支中有混血的标志，但是Thorin追溯到好几代以前的所有祖先都是矮人。

他们的Baggins先生的能力比他表现出来得多得多————Balin在这个小家伙冲向他们的小马，目光闪亮，在身后像是挥旗一样挥着合同时就了解了。

可能有点奇怪，可也很棒，并且Balin确信，这事的结局不会只是烈酒和旧忆那么简单。

在这段黑暗，艰难的时间，成就好事用得上一点助攻。   
————————————————————   
“Thorin，过来一下。喏，拿着这个。”

“Balin？你从哪——我非常确定这个丢失了——”

“花了点力气从哥布林城那里弄出来的，年轻人。可能有几个地方磨损了，但是仍然好好的。还是囫囵的。”

“还是……对。嗯，有点磨损了，但是完整。谢谢你，我亲爱的Balin。”

“啊，好好利用它就是谢我了。”  
——————————————————


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo坐在Beorn提供的新铺盖上，思索着着手修补他马甲的最好方法，就在这时，他听到了一阵响动——一段轻快的拨弦，不成调子的试音，但仍然罕见地美妙。从Dori借给他的针线包上抬起头来，Bilbo万万没想到会看到他们威严的领袖躬身抚弄小小的金竖琴，Thorin给竖琴用一个骨柄工具调音时眉头因专注而皱起。他们相识的第一个夜晚，队员们闯入他的洞府，表现得像是饥肠辘辘蜂拥而来的牛群，从那时起，其他矮人们就总是热衷于突然用他们的乐器演奏一两支小曲了。

但就目前来说，他们整趟旅途中，Thorin从没搬出竖琴过。Bilbo被勾起了兴趣，特别是是即使没有什么旋律，琴弦柔和的颤音仍足以令他屏息。实在是太动听了……

但是，光盯着可干不完活，所以Bilbo强迫自己重新投入修补当中，将结实的黑线穿过小小的铁针。线的颜色完全不对，但是事到如今，他的马甲早就毁得不成样子了；实用性是最关键的部分，再说Bilbo早就面对现实，开始感谢其他几层衣服发挥的作用了。难怪他的大部分矮人同伴们看起来好像至少穿了两次衣服似的，衣物套得层层叠叠。

这里可没有多余的纽扣，虽然Bifur非常善良，想帮Bilbo雕几个新的（至少，这是Bofur声称他兄弟用喃喃的库兹督语和粗略的手势表达的意思）。不过现在有机会缝好几个最大的裂口和撕碎处就已经让Bilbo很开心了。

他漫不经心的演奏逐渐放开了，在Thorin调整好乐器的姿势后，音乐甚至听起来更棒了，不久，有节奏的拨弦变得轻缓，圆润。这完全不是其他人围着火演奏的那种活泼轻快的曲子，但也不是哀恸高深的挽歌，就像第一个晚上，他们在他客厅里唱过的那一首。

这是一首严谨平稳的乐曲，却一点也不乏味，每一个音符都如此清亮甜美…听起来充满希望，就像春天的芽苞，强壮又如同古树老根，深深扎入地基。它让Bilbo想起严冬中羽毛被的舒适，想起仲夏繁茂的三叶草在他脚下的触感，和新鲜黄油面包的香气，从烤炉中取出还冒着热气。将针穿过布料，Bilbo无法自制地微笑，旋律温暖地环绕着他，那么舒适，像是裹着一床鹅绒被。

它撩动他内心深处，像是一段早已消逝的回忆，Bilbo没细想就跟着曲子哼唱起来，轻柔地唱给自己。他根本想不起来以前有没有听过这首歌，却怪异地感到如此熟悉。他肯定听过……或许是从妈妈那里听来的摇篮曲？亦或是从绿龙酒馆偶尔听到的旅人的口哨？更可能是前者；他的胸口中生出一种感伤，好像每个被熟练演奏出来的音符，都是从某个他深爱之人那里听来的耳语。

缝好整齐的一排针脚，Bilbo深深地呼吸，再次抬头，没想到会被Thorin视线紧锁，如同一只被逼入绝境的野兔，动弹不得。

他根本不知道他干了什么招来这样的凝视，目不转睛，凶猛强烈得足以令他脉搏加速，但是Bilbo没抱有什么好的幻想。不久前Thorin还对着他的每一个动作咆哮抨击，称他为他们伟大征程中的累赘，因此即使他对Bilbo的观点令人感激地，暂时性地提升了，但可不能保证Bilbo能一直保有他们领袖的青睐。虽然不能完全确定这次他做了什么激怒了Throin，但他认为他可能至少有一个关于此事的推测。

其他矮人总一起进行音乐创作，每个人都只要觉得合适就随意增减曲调。演奏并不正式，就是大家一起找找乐子，但是Thorin从不参与。Bilbo只在头个晚上听过Thorin唱歌，当那些充满力量的歌词与袋底洞的地基共振——听起来几乎是神圣的，无疑是虔诚的，Thorin在合唱时为其他人领唱，嗓音深沉如同滚雷。

这一次，没有一个矮人吹一声口哨，敲一下鼓，甚或是在Thorin拨弄竖琴琴弦时按节奏拍一下膝盖，更没有任何歌声来充实这首曲子。没有嗓音，除了Bilbo的，自顾自地哼着歌，毫无疑问极其失态。环视房间使他确认，Thorin并不是唯一一个对着他瞠目结舌的矮人：大部分人在认真做着其他事，但是那些离得近到能听见他哼歌的人都惊呆了，程度各不相同。即使是Gandalf，安坐在一把宽敞的椅子里，烟斗冒出卷曲芳香，飘向发黑的房椽的烟雾，也全然震惊地对Bilbo抬起了他浓密的灰眉毛。

Bilbo，对他而言，感受到了同等程度的尴尬和恼怒——来源于他管不住的舌头闯下的大祸和那些奇怪的矮人礼节，他总是在绝无此意的时候笨拙地抛出羞辱。

匆匆扎好针线包，Bilbo决定解决此事的最佳方案就是战略性撤退，隔天如果Thorin看起来仍然对这件事恼怒，就在早上对他道歉。夜已经深了，而他被蜂蜜蛋糕和蜜酒填得满满的，没法得体地处理这又一次因荒谬的矮人礼仪而起的无意怠慢。

Bilbo把马甲叠好卷起来，用作枕头，无言地躺下，用背冲着火焰和他的同伴们。他的新铺盖是厚厚的炭毛做的，实际上要比他落在哥布林地道的那个好一些，很快，他就在新的小窝里蜷缩起来。

Thorin的竖琴被重重一弹，发出了刺耳的巨响，好像他的手指忘了前一刻那种令人惊讶的灵巧。Bilbo皱了皱鼻子；哈比人也有风俗，但是看起来他的同伴们没人过分关心是否踩了他的脚指头（在比喻意义上）。他们突然出现，掏空了他的储藏室，在他整洁的家里留下污泥的痕迹，嘲笑他因整日骑马导致的蹒跚，并且从不花哪怕一点时间考虑他偶尔停下来享用第二顿早餐的建议。

他们是一群粗汉，而且是实在的，他们互相戏弄的次数和戏弄他的次数一样多的事实实际上让他和他们在一起时（最终）轻松了不少，但看在老天的份上，他们当然可能会为了最蠢的小事变得敏感。  
——————————————————————


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo坐在Beorn提供的新铺盖上，思索着着手修补他马甲的最好方法，就在这时，他听到了一阵响动——一段轻快的拨弦，不成调子的试音，但仍然罕见地美妙。从Dori借给他的针线包上抬起头来，Bilbo万万没想到会看到他们威严的领袖躬身抚弄小小的金竖琴，Thorin给竖琴用一个骨柄工具调音时眉头因专注而皱起。他们相识的第一个夜晚，队员们闯入他的洞府，表现得像是饥肠辘辘蜂拥而来的牛群，从那时起，其他矮人们就总是热衷于突然用他们的乐器演奏一两支小曲了。

但就目前来说，他们整趟旅途中，Thorin从没搬出竖琴过。Bilbo被勾起了兴趣，特别是是即使没有什么旋律，琴弦柔和的颤音仍足以令他屏息。实在是太动听了……

但是，光盯着可干不完活，所以Bilbo强迫自己重新投入修补当中，将结实的黑线穿过小小的铁针。线的颜色完全不对，但是事到如今，他的马甲早就毁得不成样子了；实用性是最关键的部分，再说Bilbo早就面对现实，开始感谢其他几层衣服发挥的作用了。难怪他的大部分矮人同伴们看起来好像至少穿了两次衣服似的，衣物套得层层叠叠。

这里可没有多余的纽扣，虽然Bifur非常善良，想帮Bilbo雕几个新的（至少，这是Bofur声称他兄弟用喃喃的库兹督语和粗略的手势表达的意思）。不过现在有机会缝好几个最大的裂口和撕碎处就已经让Bilbo很开心了。

他漫不经心的演奏逐渐放开了，在Thorin调整好乐器的姿势后，音乐甚至听起来更棒了，不久，有节奏的拨弦变得轻缓，圆润。这完全不是其他人围着火演奏的那种活泼轻快的曲子，但也不是哀恸高深的挽歌，就像第一个晚上，他们在他客厅里唱过的那一首。

这是一首严谨平稳的乐曲，却一点也不乏味，每一个音符都如此清亮甜美…听起来充满希望，就像春天的芽苞，强壮又如同古树老根，深深扎入地基。它让Bilbo想起严冬中羽毛被的舒适，想起仲夏繁茂的三叶草在他脚下的触感，和新鲜黄油面包的香气，从烤炉中取出还冒着热气。将针穿过布料，Bilbo无法自制地微笑，旋律温暖地环绕着他，那么舒适，像是裹着一床鹅绒被。

它撩动他内心深处，像是一段早已消逝的回忆，Bilbo没细想就跟着曲子哼唱起来，轻柔地唱给自己。他根本想不起来以前有没有听过这首歌，却怪异地感到如此熟悉。他肯定听过……或许是从妈妈那里听来的摇篮曲？亦或是从绿龙酒馆偶尔听到的旅人的口哨？更可能是前者；他的胸口中生出一种感伤，好像每个被熟练演奏出来的音符，都是从某个他深爱之人那里听来的耳语。

缝好整齐的一排针脚，Bilbo深深地呼吸，再次抬头，没想到会被Thorin视线紧锁，如同一只被逼入绝境的野兔，动弹不得。

他根本不知道他干了什么招来这样的凝视，目不转睛，凶猛强烈得足以令他脉搏加速，但是Bilbo没抱有什么好的幻想。不久前Thorin还对着他的每一个动作咆哮抨击，称他为他们伟大征程中的累赘，因此即使他对Bilbo的观点令人感激地，暂时性地提升了，但可不能保证Bilbo能一直保有他们领袖的青睐。虽然不能完全确定这次他做了什么激怒了Throin，但他认为他可能至少有一个关于此事的推测。

其他矮人总一起进行音乐创作，每个人都只要觉得合适就随意增减曲调。演奏并不正式，就是大家一起找找乐子，但是Thorin从不参与。Bilbo只在头个晚上听过Thorin唱歌，当那些充满力量的歌词与袋底洞的地基共振——听起来几乎是神圣的，无疑是虔诚的，Thorin在合唱时为其他人领唱，嗓音深沉如同滚雷。

这一次，没有一个矮人吹一声口哨，敲一下鼓，甚或是在Thorin拨弄竖琴琴弦时按节奏拍一下膝盖，更没有任何歌声来充实这首曲子。没有嗓音，除了Bilbo的，自顾自地哼着歌，毫无疑问极其失态。环视房间使他确认，Thorin并不是唯一一个对着他瞠目结舌的矮人：大部分人在认真做着其他事，但是那些离得近到能听见他哼歌的人都惊呆了，程度各不相同。即使是Gandalf，安坐在一把宽敞的椅子里，烟斗冒出卷曲芳香，飘向发黑的房椽的烟雾，也全然震惊地对Bilbo抬起了他浓密的灰眉毛。

Bilbo，对他而言，感受到了同等程度的尴尬和恼怒——来源于他管不住的舌头闯下的大祸和那些奇怪的矮人礼节，他总是在绝无此意的时候笨拙地抛出羞辱。

匆匆扎好针线包，Bilbo决定解决此事的最佳方案就是战略性撤退，隔天如果Thorin看起来仍然对这件事恼怒，就在早上对他道歉。夜已经深了，而他被蜂蜜蛋糕和蜜酒填得满满的，没法得体地处理这又一次因荒谬的矮人礼仪而起的无意怠慢。

Bilbo把马甲叠好卷起来，用作枕头，无言地躺下，用背冲着火焰和他的同伴们。他的新铺盖是厚厚的炭毛做的，实际上要比他落在哥布林地道的那个好一些，很快，他就在新的小窝里蜷缩起来。

Thorin的竖琴被重重一弹，发出了刺耳的巨响，好像他的手指忘了前一刻那种令人惊讶的灵巧。Bilbo皱了皱鼻子；哈比人也有风俗，但是看起来他的同伴们没人过分关心是否踩了他的脚指头（在比喻意义上）。他们突然出现，掏空了他的储藏室，在他整洁的家里留下污泥的痕迹，嘲笑他因整日骑马导致的蹒跚，并且从不花哪怕一点时间考虑他偶尔停下来享用第二顿早餐的建议。

他们是一群粗汉，而且是实在的，他们互相戏弄的次数和戏弄他的次数一样多的事实实际上让他和他们在一起时（最终）轻松了不少，但看在老天的份上，他们当然可能会为了最蠢的小事变得敏感。  
——————————————————————


	7. Chapter 7

Dwalin

Dwalin已经适应了静默；他的梦境如今只余旧忆，那些发自内心的笑声，宽广，坚硬如花岗岩的肩膀，和已消逝的声音已如此微弱模糊。

但有些日子，他会在一段微弱轻快的小调中醒来，声音意料之外的温和；在睡意逐渐消逝时，那嗓音难以捉摸如同烟雾，如此熟悉又陌生。那些日子里，在他从睡意中清醒的第一个瞬间之后，它们总是凶猛地撕扯他的胸膛，豁开那些早已结痂的伤口，从不让它们愈合。

他曾经跪在莫瑞亚大门前的血海污泥之中，抱着Hrokir的尸身，他从脖子到臀部，几乎被切成两半。Dwalin曾向着无所作为的神明怒吼咆哮，和他的兄弟以头相抵，痛哭流涕，以前他从没真正理解过他的哀痛。他明白梦里的歌如今只会是他想象中的残忍笑话，无论在寂静的黎明中，它听起来是多么真实。

——————————————————————————————————————————

Balin

即使在他年轻时也从来也没真心喜欢过编满辫子的胡子，但他可爱的Belren编着弯曲的辫子，装饰着银珠子，看起来永远都是那么美艳夺目，超过天下所有的女王。她所有的银光闪闪的首饰都是经由她灵巧的双手所造，或是从她母亲那里继承而来；她来自一个世代以银匠为业的家族。

矮人之间的追求可能会持续数年，尤其是一方如Belren般极其坚定又独立时。她不能忍受谈婚论嫁，但Balin知道他已经很幸运了，她没有为了献身于她的雕刻事业而将他赶走。

她通常很严肃，是个言辞犀利的女人，但是当他们独处，她的微笑比阿肯宝石还要明亮，又如此容易赚得。他曾如此确定，她的爱情之火一定如他一般熊熊燃烧，不仅仅是因为每次他紧拥她时，她在他颈窝处的低声爱语。

那只是一个玩笑——一时贪玩，本意是友善的——他早上醒来，跌跌撞撞。胡子上没有她在他睡着时编入的环，就是他这个年纪的战士大多会戴的那样，却是一堆小银铃，像是小女孩们会乐于编在她们的卷发上的类型。他笑得岔气，在铃声的合唱中不断亲吻她。

即使是现在，几十年光阴带走了所有的悲痛，他还是会在逐渐消逝的银铃声中醒来，而这梦境的回响，曾是她银铃般的歌声。

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Fili&Kili

Fili和Kili知道那些悄悄话，流言谣传说他们听到的是彼此的歌声，将他们的灵魂紧紧连结，如同他们的血脉和爱，但是那不是真的。每晚，他们都听到银铃般的歌声，而那些愉快笑着的女士们他们从未见过。

在同一家族中找到心之歌嗓音的主人并不是闻所未闻的，但确实稀有古怪，并极少被提及。心之歌混在合唱中比起唯一，珍贵的声音就更稀少。

每晚，Fili和Kili蜷缩靠近对方，分享温暖和手足之情，一同梦着甜美的歌声，未知，却已经被深深恋慕。而且，如果他们的歌和谐地交响，在根源处能听到熟悉的阳刚的音色，混成二重奏，那就是他们自己的事情，和别人无关了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Bombur

他的妻子，可爱的女人，总是在烹饪时歌唱。悠闲地在厨房走动，无论是揉着面团还是切肉，总是哼着小曲，要么就是用脚打着拍子，甜蜜魅惑地摇动她漂亮的屁股。

她怎么也找不着调，也做不出一罐好汤，但是Bombur就是爱她每一个走音和煮过头的鸡肉。

————————————————————————————

Bofur

他的故事和其他伙计相比并无不同——毕竟他们的族群分散在天南海北，而在矮人聚居地之间旅行总是很少见。有些年纪是他两倍的人都还没在美梦之外听过心之歌呢。

尽管曾有一次，他听到过自己心之歌嗓音的主人歌唱，他猜想这算是让他抢占了点先机（但某些时候，那场意外几乎令他后悔；若是只拥有过虚幻的梦境，而不是那段真实的回忆，或许在孤独的长夜，他的痛苦会减少一点点）。他曾经是住在埃尔伯的年轻人，比现在的Ori还要再年轻点，那天他顺着酒馆的窗户听到一首被吼唱出的下流小曲，让他感到如此幸福正确，只能呆立在原地。

他记得自己惊恐地向下盯着自己破烂脏乱的衣服，然后飞跑回家沐浴更衣。穿着沾满灰尘的裤子，胡子也乱蓬蓬的肮脏叫花子可配不上那么美妙的声音。

当然了，之后发生了悲剧，Bofur的精心打扮就被龙和其他那些灾难分了心。

谢天谢地，在Smaug的狂怒横行破坏后，他的心之歌并未静默；直至今日，他的心之歌在梦中仍然响亮动听。但他根本不知道拥有那声音的是怎样的肉体，除了可能是名男子之外，在他们艰难跋涉离去破败的家园时，也没人开心到歌唱。

Bofur不知道他的意中人是否也和他们一起一路到了蓝山，但是在多年尝试在邻居中听到一段熟悉的音符之后，他产生了怀疑。更可能的是，那下子和那些离去的人群一起，随心所欲，四海为家了。

极有可能，那些人会在夺回埃尔伯后尝试重回家园。冒险，宝藏，或许还有些免费啤酒，这些条件已经好到让他参与Thorin的征程了，Bofur可能也还是

保有着一点点希望的火花，渴望着某些更好的事情。

一首为他们的胜利而唱的歌，或许。

——————————————————————————————————————————

Oin

他的大衣靠近心脏的位置上缝有一个密袋，那里只放有一个和他兄弟一直拿来炫耀的那个几乎一样的吊坠盒。里面只有一幅画像和一小缕蜜棕色的头发缠在上面。

他已经几十年没打开那吊坠盒了，但睡觉时从不让它离开自己手臂能够到的地方。当他醒来，Oin用手指描绘它的形状，和她打着招呼，迎来每一个崭新的日子。

——————————————————————————————————————————

Gloin

她生着过肩的铜红长发，面颊上生着茂密的胡子，Golin对她选择自己互许终身骄傲得难以言表。心之歌并不能定下关系，更别说确实的婚姻了——矮人生性固执，再大的风浪都不能改变本心分毫。

他们在去埃雷德鲁因的路上走入婚姻殿堂，在挣扎出悲剧的阴霾后不愿再浪费一秒。没有盛大的仪式，也没有狂欢庆祝，只有在他们拥挤的帐篷中静默的举杯祝福——他们已经失去了太多，有太多的悲痛——但是Dorbela还是一道亮丽的风景线，尽管衣沾泥浆，发辫杂乱。

那时，浸没在自己的丧妻之痛中，Oin除了愁眉苦脸之外什么也做不了，而Gloin选择保持低调，连兄弟间的亲情也不表现出来刺激他。

之后，蓝山高高耸立与他们之上，那些恐怖的烈焰，蒸腾的毒气，只在最恐怖的噩梦中出现，Oin送了他一个小小的，做工精良的吊坠盒……和他哥哥仍拿着的那个对他而言比秘银还珍贵的吊坠相配。

Dorbela端庄的画像和它完美相配，不久之后，亲爱的Gimli也加入了他妈妈，被他的爸爸放在紧靠心房的地方。

————————————————————————————————————————————

Dori

Dori已经记不太清他的心之歌了，而如今对他而言，这是个赐福。他抬头看着Dwalin，Balin，Oin和其他那些心之歌已然静默的人，他看到了深沉的忧痛，切入骨髓。他的心痛或许更容易去忍受——不知姓名，不知样貌，这么久都一成不变。

但有些时候，在夜里最静的时候，Dori会在不堪忍受的静默中醒来，喘着粗气，打着寒颤。空虚，腹中紧紧纠结。

那些夜晚让他知道，这根本没让忍受变得容易点，不管他是如何希望它是。

——————————————————————————————————

Nori

他的兄弟们不知道这件事（他也没有计划告知他们，尤其是Dori），但是多年前Nori就找到了自己的心之歌，在埃雷德鲁因一家破旧酒馆的角落里。一个英俊的年轻人，眼睛明亮得像是翡翠，很可能不超过七十岁，擦桌子时无意识地哼着歌——听到那直接从他梦中拽出的沙哑音调时，Nori几乎将麦芽酒洒在他面前。

但是生活不只充满童话和寓言，不管Ori是怎么以为的。在聆听了一会那珍爱之音后，让每一个音符沉淀到他的骨头里，Nori在他的杯底留下了多余的硬币，然后头也不回地离开了酒馆。

那碧眼年轻人不值得和一个小偷和骗子绑在一起，即使是个像Nori这样自认过分迷人又心灵手巧的，不让麻烦跟在他屁股后头就像他哥哥担心的那样困难。

————————————————————————————————————————————

Ori

心之歌仍有许多神秘未解之处，虽然矮人们有记忆时就每夜于梦中倾听它们。它们的很多知识都基于猜想和说法多样的神话，但是仍有一些更普通的理论被简单地当做事实看待。

Ori知道，例如，矮人们应该一生只听见一首心之歌——每个人都知道。一首歌，一个嗓音（虽然有些故事里讲到过三重唱或更多，不常见的多人绑定就像其他伴侣一样紧紧联结），而且伴侣的死亡只会带来死寂。在Dori陷入寂静后，Ori在他们妈妈的眼里根本不重要，多年以来，他的哥哥也没再提过听到另一个嗓音。

在埃雷德鲁因长大，被整日谈论埃尔伯的雄伟和Durin血脉悠久的历史的亲朋好友围绕，Ori听说了很多关于Fundin之子，Dwalin的故事，包括莫瑞亚之外的惨烈屠杀。

他的兄长们说他孩子气，也不怎么聪明，但是Ori聪明到在第一次他拜倒在Dwalin先生伴着他提琴的粗犷，雄厚唱腔时一语不发了。他从没告诉任何人，他梦中的声音听起来就是那样，低沉如同滚雷，又比他最厚，最毛茸茸的羊毛衫还要温暖。如果他脸红着躲回了自己的书后，结结巴巴编造关于睡意的谎言，也不足为奇。

矮人只会有一首心之歌，而Dwalin先生的在Ori只是个抓着妈妈围裙系绳的小宝宝时就已经寂静了。就算是现在，已经长大了，他还是一个小家伙；当然，他不是那种会吸引Dwalin注意的类型，就像他梦中梦见过的那样。

无论何时，他们围坐在火焰旁一同歌唱，他总是懦弱地滥竽充数。

但有时在内心最深处的角落，他也会斗胆渴求勇气，刚好足够他驱散Dwalin眼中幽灵的勇气。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Bifur

Bifur记得足够清楚，知道他头脑中的歌曲与很久很久以前相比已经不同了。想要记起旧时的旋律只是无用的挣扎，让他头痛欲裂，觉得脑浆像是煮沸将要溢出容器的沸水……但那甜美，轻快的声音无论旋律如何都如此动听。

那声音总是唱着歌，像是不断在他耳边低语；他从不孤单。这点也很不同，他私下很是同情他的表兄弟和同族们，他们只有在梦里才能听到歌声，甚至更惨，永远都听不到了。他永远也不能了解那样的孤寂。

在某些平静的时刻，他会对她的样貌产生好奇。深色头发，他毫无理由地猜测，生着柔软，打着卷的胡子和友善的眼睛。他从未想过他的声音是否还在她的梦中轻唱，或者它现在只是些喃喃的嘟囔，粗糙又不成调子。他从未想过她是否已经陷入了寂静。

他确实考虑过，或许，他曾经确实理解过那声音唱出的歌词。

但只是温和的旋律和无意义的歌词还是让他微笑了，所以并没有什么关系。

————————————————————————————


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin最后还是偷偷溜回自己的铺位了，并和一大堆毯子及其下的哈比人保持了一大块距离。就算他想出了（他目前还没想到的）补救的办法，现在就跑到Bilbo面前的想法还是比他希望的还要危险。更别提就他目前的精神状况而言，还不知道会说什么蠢话，做什么傻事呢。

Dwalin说得对，找到心之歌嗓音的主人足以作为让一个成年矮人表现得像是毛头小子的解释，但这不能成为一个借口。尤其不能是Thrain之子，Durin家族的矮人，未来的山下之王的理由。

他需要更多时间，这对他们来说确实不算是什么奢侈品，即使前路茫茫。他们的旅程危机四伏，而越靠近埃尔伯更会每况愈下——半兽人和哥布林都是他们的致命威胁，况且他们寡不敌众，而恶龙更是不能同日而语。他们为了从那野兽的老窝中偷走山之心，或许还能找到些弱点而带上了一个飞贼，但如今，Thorin一想到要将Bilbo独自送入他祖父的厅堂就感到血液冻结在了血管之中。

他至少应该把时间花在睡觉上；让如此个人的问题萦绕他的思绪，吸干他的精力将是 不可原谅的。

抖下他的大衣，Thorin很快安顿好了自己，聚齐他拥有的每一点经验和念力强迫自己睡上不安稳的一觉。或许明早事情会明朗一些，虽然他并不会对这样的恩典抱有什么希望。

————————————————————————————————

哈比人确实天生就有些潜行躲藏的技巧——甘道夫至少没夸张。

而这一点在一位拥有一枚特殊的魔法戒指的哈比人身上体现得更为明显。

———————————————————————————————

“看来我们失去了我们的巫师，”Bofur在第二天早上吃早饭时说道，将他兄弟的手从长桌上散布的众多蜂蜜罐中的一个上拍走。“喂，吃你自己那份，傻瓜。你把面包屑都弄进去了。”

“他在第一道曙光前就溜了，”Nori告诉他们；他站最后一岗，所以知道Gandalf的离去。“说他在晚饭前就能回来，没说别的。”

当然这巫师来去随性，就像往常一样，但是在这个节骨眼上，一个解释都没有就跑没影可够棘手的。Thorin可不怎么高兴，渴望再次出发，尽管他的肋骨的疼痛挥之不去，但没什么可做的。

他的脾气从来就很臭，现在更是急剧恶化。转来转去上菜的羊群中的一只被他的怒视吓得咩咩叫，它丢下了一盘子薄饼跑去和同伴们挤在了一起。Balin和Fili，分坐在他的两边，偷偷移得稍微远了一些。

Kili坐在他哥哥旁边，被他的食物和他们成员当中的一位的缺席分了心，根本没注意到这一切。“Bilbo还在睡？”他问道，嘴里塞满了面包。“咱们的哈比人可不太可能错过一顿饭。”

那天Thorin一直努力不注意到Bilbo Baggins先生，但大概神明对他不怎么仁慈。他匆匆扫了一眼餐桌，并未发现他们的飞贼，就像Kili说的那样，而Bilbo的铺盖也是空空的。

他的焦躁感不断上升，担心得厉害，现在完全不想吃早餐了……Mahal保佑他远离所有让人发疯的哈比人和善解人意的外甥。

Thorin把盘子推开站了起来，用不容置疑的语调开口。“我去找半身人。我想他不会走远的。”

他僵在原地，一只手压在锁子甲前，那之下挂着他祖父的钥匙。

钥匙的形状和重量刻在他记忆中，比如尼文还要深刻隽永。他知道它在手中的触感，知道它挂在脖子上的重量，知道所有的棱角和纹理，还有那微弱的金属气味和久远的年岁。

钥匙……钥匙挂在链条上，隐秘地呆在他裹着的胸甲和跳动的心脏之间，但是那里有了更多的东西。

Thorin把手伸进领子里，拽着链条拿出了钥匙。它在他衬衫上留下的拖拽感如此陌生，几乎是粗糙的，当他的手指紧握这传家宝时，他意识到了原因。

像是有人包礼物那样紧紧裹在钥匙表面上的，几乎没让它占更多地方，是一段绿色的棉布。那布料柔软地触着他的皮肤，很明显用了很久，看到它，Thorin感到无法呼吸。

你这鲁莽的小家伙……

如果他当时意识清醒，而不是心烦意乱，Thorin可能早些时候就能发现这不同。或许在早餐桌子上，当着他同伴们的面，那可就有的看了。

Bilbo肯定决定要勇敢地开始，但是Thorin不敢让自己假设哈比人的意图。仍然，他不能阻止脖颈上蔓延的热意，或是胸中的纠结感。

穿好他沉着的外壳，将自己所有的庄严都裹上，Thorin将被裹着的钥匙露在了锁子甲外——如果哈比人不再稳重，Thorin也不会落后。

现在，他只需要找到这个手快的小贼。

——————————————————————————————————————————

即使魔戒带有古怪安慰感的重量环绕他的手指，偷偷溜到睡着的Thorin Oakenshield身边，还摆弄这么重要的所有物，仍然完全是对神经的考验。但是Bilbo觉得他妈妈会为她宝贝的作为极端骄傲的。他的妈妈——Belladonna Took，一个老派浪漫的女人，也是一个惊艳的美女，在Bilbo记忆中从没裹起左腕，她用甜杏仁蛋糕，诗歌，雪花莲和桃金娘的花环，将一个命定单身汉诱哄出了他孤独的洞府。

Bungo内在要更敏感，更Baggins一些，总是在他没有刻印皮肤上裹上锈棕色的裹布。但Bilbo还是看过爸爸的手腕，裸露，空白，极少时还会被用黑墨水污迹斑斑，潦草地写上Belladonna，袋底洞王后。

作为非命定之人们的孩子，Bilbo忍受着无穷无尽的流言和嘲弄，而他自己古怪的刻印更是完全没帮上忙。哦，刻印本应该非常私人，当然，但是那些小霸王可不怎么考虑礼节问题——年轻时，Bilbo曾遭受过多次被强行袒露他刻印的经历，还有那些紧随其后的吸气声和讥讽。

如今，他在一个大熊男的花园里，坐在羽扇豆和金银花之中，三叶草和金凤花在他脚趾之间……现在，Bilbo Baggins自愿，甚至是放肆地袒露了他的刻印。现在他坐在这，焦虑地用手指弄着马甲的扣眼，无比希望能抽上一管叶烟草，躲藏在黑暗的洞穴里。夹克的袖口是他发痒，不管怎么调整都会刷过深红的线条，而他拼命忍耐才没把手藏进口袋里，偷溜回大厅，抓一条餐巾裹好自己。

但他不只是摘下了裹布，他还把它送了出去，给了一个非常古板，固执，疯癫的傻瓜矮人，他还想要偷偷除下它，差点把他们两个都吓疯。

哦，是的，他妈妈和他Took的那一面会高兴得发疯，而他爸爸会尖叫得像是只被踩了的猫。

“我到底在干嘛，”他说，额头抵着屈起的膝盖。那些巨大的密封，在他周围嗡嗡作响，吸着今早的第一口花蜜，低低的嗡嗡声中没有答案。

另一方面，Thorin倒是有些见解。

“看起来像是躲在灌木丛里。”矮人的语调平淡，完全没法解读，Bilbo听到他的声音，飞快地抬头，让自己都有些晕眩。在那儿，清凉的晨光下，几步之遥，站着Thorin Oakenshield，被绿布裹着的一束东西佩在他胸前，挂在一条粗粗的金链上。“你没去吃早饭，哈比人老爷。”

无意识地，Bilbo感到他的左手缩到长裤的布料下握成拳，手腕紧紧贴着大腿。他的动作没有被忽视，Bilbo在Thorin的眼睛猛地对上他的刻印时尖锐地稀奇，他的目光如鹰隼般锐利，像是清澈的水源一样闪闪发光。

他需要说点什么，任何什么，来阻止威胁着要将他的内脏纠结起来，偷走他剩余神经的恐慌。他得说点合适的话，但是Thorin就在那儿，看起来那么庄严，一点也不像哈比人，而Bilbo能感受的只有疑惑。

如果他根本就搞错了，Thorin听见的根本不是他的声音呢？如果他们都昏了头，而这荒谬的混乱就是结局了呢？

如果他的刻印属于另一个人，完全是另一个人呢？

再说，为什么一名战士，一位君王，即使是无家可归的君王，会选择一个矮胖，手无缚鸡之力的哈比人呢？

长时间的紧张和压抑的寂静后，Bilbo终于开了口，希望至少有一个问题能看清从他头脑走到舌头的路。

但是结果却……好吧，跑出来的是一首妈妈在他是个小宝宝时，哄他睡觉，亲吻他卷发时唱的傻乎乎的歌。他的歌词安静，音调简单朴素，但是Thorin的表情写满敬畏。

Bilbo歌唱百合和星光，歌唱漂亮的渔家女，在Thorin Oakenshield走近，躬身坐在柔软的草地上时，甚至没有想要退缩。

————————————————————————————————————————————


	9. Chapter 9

那首歌渐渐收尾，将他们留在清晨的寂静中，Bilbo险险打住另一首歌的头。不只是因为唱歌是让他不用开口说些傻话的好借口，更是因为歌声让Thorin脸上有了如此坦率的表情——眼睛张大，嘴角含笑，却又和他在凯勒岩上遥望埃尔伯时不尽相同。知晓是他傻傻的，颤抖的歌声导致了这样的表情，让Bilbo的内心轻轻收紧，之后被绽放的暖意取代。

唱歌不过是一时起意，或许，但它某种意义上也算是一个试探。

虽然他不能再以后的日子里每天都唱小夜曲；但他们确实需要就一些问题进行讨论，无论前景看起来多么让人焦虑得想要啃指甲。Bilbo安静地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，注意到了随着沉默而来的僵硬，就好像是合上了Thorin双眼的百叶窗。

但阴沉的矮人仍然坐在一丛三叶草上，穿着他的铠甲和厚重毛皮，在迟开的花朵之间有点可笑，看起来如此触手可及——这说明了什么，肯定是。

“哈比人，”Thorin突然开口，声音粗哑得像是被砂砾磨过，将Bilbo从他的沉思中吓醒。“是被一个名字标记？”

Bilbo点了点头，Thorin的瞪视甚至更尖锐了，让Bilbo只能想起他的剑刃，在危急时刻闪着蓝色的光芒。而Thorin突然转头，凝视着前方的森林时，失去这强烈关注的感觉更像是一道浅伤，不会即刻致人死命，却仍留下一阵刺痛。

“你从未——”Thorin用一声被刺激到的咆哮打断了自己的话，他傲慢地扬起了下巴，怒视着树林。他挥起一只大手放在胸口，拇指扫过被绑着的钥匙。“你是个出人意料地勇敢的人，Baggins老爷，对于一个哈比人而言，但是我理解你过往不提起此事的缘由。旅程大半，我都对你既谈不上友好更说不上公平，我对此感到十分愧疚。”

“你早就这么说过了，”Bilbo回道，换来Thorin向他方向的一扭，但仍不算是向他的目光一闪。“Thorin，什么——”

“我知道我不太可能会与你变得亲近，”Thorin唐突地继续道，好像Bilbo根本没开口一样。“而我早前对你隐私的不尊重是可鄙的，不合都灵后人或任何有礼矮人的身份。如果你选择现在就拒绝我，所有责难也只会在我脚下，而不会沾染你身。但是你……你是我心之歌嗓音的主人，Bilbo Baggins。”在这番告白后出现了一段空白，Bilbo觉得他的胃像是被甩飞的博饼，他看着Thorin的喉结因为深深的吞咽而上下移动。“如果你愿帮我个忙，就请让我知道，这结合的请求是否被拒绝，虽然我不配得到你的好感。我将不会再度冒犯，去窥视你的刻印，但是，我请求你，现在就回答我——你是否被刻有我的名字？”

Thorin的发言因为慌乱变得呆板，几乎恼人的僵硬，甚至让他不明显的矮人口音加重了，在每一个词语后加了喉音。Bilbo本可能想要给每一个变化记下笔记，本可能会考虑隐约记得那固执矮人提起过的对西方通用语圆滑发音的厌恶，要是他没有被Thorin Oakenshield刚刚居然说了请而惊到了的话。

“我不能——”言语在Bilbo能阻止前就跑了出来，冲过他的舌头，而他赶紧抓住了Thorin的手肘，就在锁子甲和臂甲之间的令人感激的缝隙处。他手掌下的肌肉紧张，感觉更像是钢铁，而不是血肉，在他厚厚的软甲下紧紧绷着。“等等，不是，请等一下。我是说，我不能告诉你，因为我不知道。我的刻印，它不……哦，你自己看吧，好吗？”

在他能细想前，甚至只是多想一下前，Bilbo安抚了颤动的神经，将他的手放到了Thorin的前臂上，掌心向上，将他的袖口拉到足以露出红色线条的地方。

“我从来都不知道这写的是什么。”他在学习自己的语言前就认真地记下了如尼文的形状，却在将近52年后，它们告诉他的信息还是不比他胸前的雀斑或夜空中的星座告诉他的多。“我们那里没有书籍使用矮人文字写的，至少我能找到的书里没有，而且来过夏尔的矮人商人也都说没读过这种文字。”

手紧握成拳，感到如此暴露，Bilbo高兴地想，至少Thorin不再怒视着森林，好像想用意念把它点着一样了。不，现在那可怕的关注都被投射到了Bilbo的手腕上，在血红色的如尼刻印上，Bilbo看到僵硬的失望融化成了他的歌声激起的无声的震惊。他希望——比他此刻乐意承认的更热切些——那惊愕的表情是个好兆头。

“我没法告诉你，”他在蜜蜂的嗡嗡声中安静地重复道。“你能告诉我吗？”

Thorin缓缓眨眼，然后狠狠倒吸了一口气，从这场对话开始以来，他第一次让自己凝视的目光对上Bilbo的。他的眼睛里有放松，明亮的闪光，但仍然有些让人担心的肃穆，暗灰和坚硬。

“这是库兹督，”Thorin解释，而Bilbo差点忍不出催他继续；这是某种矮人文可不是什么出乎意料的事。“你问过的矮人商人不够诚实，但是我们一直谨慎保守着本族语言的秘密；他们的沉默是值得嘉奖的。”

“值得嘉奖？”努力平复了突如其来的恼羞成怒，Bilbo徒劳地想要忍住咬这个蠢榆木脑袋矮人的冲动。“Thorin，拜托，如果你觉得咱们之间还算有点交情——”

“Muhudeldumu”听起来更像是一声咳嗽，而不是一个词语，一通激烈的喉音，但是它轻轻松松就从Thorin唇瓣间流出。“这上面就是这么写的。Muhudel在这，dumu在下面。”这感觉有点像是冰水浇头，而这已经有些年头发生在Bilbo头上了——从他还是个小孩儿，喜欢一整天漫步田野和森林，然后在做杂事时心不在焉地睡着。

“Muhu——”他猛烈地摇头，Bilbo拒绝甚至是去尝试发那拗口的异国音节。Thorin的嘴角上翘，这又是另一桶冰水。当然一个矮人国王在发现他与一个过分讲究的中年哈比伙计之间的联结没那么牢固时会觉得松了一口气了。或许这所有的关于心之歌的事就是一堆混乱——

他没料到手指会受到一只粗糙结茧的手的触碰，Bilbo几乎都要甩开他了，但是Thorin的手松松地环住他的手腕，温柔得不可思议，与刻印保持了令人尊敬的安全距离。

“Muhudeldumu，”Thorin又说了一遍，发音缓慢，好像想让Bilbo学会记住一样。“意识是最受祝福的血脉。是我真正的名字，在我的出生日选定，并保密，除了我的亲族之外没人知道。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“你——什么——”Bilbo目瞪口呆，皱起了眉头，Thorin感到一阵隐忧。联结并不是誓言，不是喜爱的保证……他以前可怕的作为可能还没被原谅，而且，他醋意翻涌地想，Bilbo可能会想要别人的名字做答案。或者事情大概更简单，就是，这个半身人以哈比人标准来看，觉得他根本不吸引他。

“你真正的名字？”灵巧的手指穿过他的手指，紧紧交握在一起，足够他拥有希望，即使Bilbo的表情在怀疑和恼怒之间变换不定。“到底——你有另一个名字？一个秘密名字？受祝福的血脉……为什么……你的名字不是Thorin？”

“Thorin是我对外的名字。”Thorin看着Bilbo眼中惊人危险的闪光，只得赶快解释，把每一寸卖弄的痕迹清楚出他的语调。“是我年轻时选来对外使用的名字，并纪念我的祖父。就像我的名字是Muhudeldumu一样，也是我的名字，只是目的不同。你的刻印——”Thorin的拇指摩挲Bilbo的手踝，非常轻柔，目光精确落到了两行精确，优雅的色斯文上。那是他的名字，颜色深沉饱满，像是石榴石。“这是我妈妈在我还是婴儿时轻唤的名字，也寄托了我父亲对一个强壮正直儿子的期望。如果Thorin是我的血肉，我的面容，我臂膀的力量，那么Muhudeldumu就是我的灵魂。”

对于通用语而言，这个概念听起来太诗意奇特了，但是Thorin并没有继续解释。和他坐得这么近，近到Thorin足以看清他混在棕色卷发之间的金色发束，Bilbo看起来还在咀嚼他名字的概念，之后突然直起脊梁，坚定地平视Thorin，两颊光滑无须。

“我们拐弯抹角太久了，我得说。Thorin，Muhuda——呃，Muhmoo——”

“Muhudeldumu，”Thorin在Bilbo用他困惑的耸肩提醒他时更正道。

“对，好吧，看起来我得多练练。”看起来整理好了自己的情绪，Bilbo继续道。“我想多——练练这个——如果你乐意的话。我应该申明我的意愿……我希望能追求你，作为我的婚约者。如果你允许的话。”

这本应该很荒唐，完全搞笑，但是Thorin没感到幽默。很明显Bilbo是认真的，而被这半身人像是追求什么夏尔小姑娘一样追求感觉荒谬可笑，但是这意愿之中包含的含义让Thorin的肋骨之下涌起热流。

“追求我？”他盯着Bilbo的脸，寻找着任何拒绝的迹象，或者甚至是尴尬的痕迹，Thorin举起了他们交缠的双手，直到刻印大胆地裸露在两人之间。“那要这东西做什么呢？”

弯下身子，确保灼热的呼吸打在他名字鲜明的如尼文上，然后吻了吻Bilbo的掌心。他的大胆得来了一阵战栗，而Bilbo另一只手举起，受到欢迎的触感握住了他的下巴。

“哈比人是单纯的种族，”Bilbo低语，手指缓慢地梳理他粗糙的胡子；Thorin忍住了加深这触感的渴望，虽然Bilbo平滑变低的声音没有起到帮助他试图克制的作用。

Thorin猛然前倾，在他张口说话前堵住了Bilbo的嘴，一刻也不肯浪费地舔进了进去，占有了他口中的味道。在他准备诱惑这哈比人靠近些前，Bilbo就爬上了他的大腿，以Thorin没有意料到，但由衷赞赏的热情回吻。抓着他胡子的手收紧了，温柔但坚定地向下拉，让他的头下倾，Thorin别无选择，只得服从，在Bilbo的舌头湿湿划过他的时粗野大声地呻吟。

半身人的吻像是大地震，让Thorin的骨头都散了架。他的双手紧捏着柔软的布料和其下温暖柔软的肉体，握住不放。

“怎么了，”Thorin吸气，默许着自己被推到在柔软的草地上的行为，挣扎着发问，而Bilbo再次推过来，双臂环绕Thorin的肩膀。“你——你这个狂野的小东西。”

Bilbo容光焕发，微笑着，嘴唇又粉又湿，双目发光。“你才是那个想要跳过追求直接接吻的人。”

“怪我，”Thorin认罪，笑得上气不接下气，将一只手从Bilbo的大衣下抽了出来。转而抓住了哈比人的前臂，Thorin将它转了过来，直到他再次看到自己的名字，从被磨损的袖口向外偷看。现下无需浇熄浴火——不是在Bilbo在他身上扭动时。“在哈比人求爱的规矩里，我被允许碰它吗？”

他们两个都还穿着全身的衣服，连大衣和皮带都没歪歪扭扭，但在他问这问题时Bilbo脸上强烈的情感不知为何让Thorin觉得一生中都没有这么裸露过。要不是Bilbo回答得毫不犹豫，他可能已经放下紧抓着的手了。

“可以。”Bilbo快得像条蛇，猛地向下，从Thorin毫不反抗的唇上偷了一个简短强硬的吻。“但如果可以的话，请温柔点。”

“如你所愿。”暂时离开了刻印，Thorin一只手缓缓向上划过Bilbo脊柱的线条，将哈比人拉下，再次在他的胸口躺平。Thorin将鼻子压入柔软，在他们最近的洗浴后仍然柔软干净的卷发，他的鼻子擦过一只宽宽的，像是叶子的耳朵。渐尖的耳尖有点让人不安，但是除去耳朵和无须的脸颊，他手下的小小的躯体全然与精灵无关。

“你想要怎样都行，”他耳语道，不比呼吸大声多少，感受到Bilbo的回答战栗着到达他。老天，为了这哈比人的歌声，他愿意违背信仰。“任何事。我为你的欢愉服务，我的心之歌。”

Bilbo无言哀鸣着的许可被他诱哄出，几乎像是赞颂它美好的抒情诗，他在Thorin仅仅舔过他的耳朵时就呻吟得更大声了。Bilbo的双手攀着Thorin的脖子，缠着他的头发和辫子，在Thorin的下巴上张着嘴巴留下一串逗留的吻。

“看在老天的份上，你这个多愁善感的老矮人，”Bilbo开口，嘶哑地抱怨着，但之后Thorin伸长脖子去亲吻刻印，他的嘴唇刷过那些如尼文，而Bilbo只能吸气，臀部压上不可原谅的铠甲，在衣冠整齐时晨光的热度很快就变得不可忍受，尤其是在Thorin开始脱他的背带和长裤后。

嘴唇和舌头仍沿着刻印的每个线条轻轻刷过，将他们两个滚到三叶草上，Thorin将自己从大衣中解放出来，又低头将他们的嘴压在一起，缓慢而挑逗。

“这个哈比人求爱仪式，”他在他们换气时说，让Bilbo的一条腿环在他的臀后，两人更紧地靠在一起，一只手捏住了Bilbo丰满的屁股。“允许除了吻之外更多的东西吗？还是我只能用嘴让你分崩离析？”

“所有能带来舒畅和快乐的都行，”这就是Bilbo的回答，脸蛋通红，双唇肿胀，词语之间夹杂着笑声。“快把你那身扎人的铠甲脱了，立刻，这将带给我无尽的欢愉。”

————————————————————————————————————


	10. Chapter 10

“我剥过洋葱，”Bilbo咕哝着，用力扯开皮带扣，脱掉一层层的皮毛和皮革，结果发现其下等待的只是更多的皮草，而不是裸露的皮肤和坚硬的肌肉。“也没有你层数多。你到底怎么穿衣服的？要怎么放水啊？”

Thorin再次平躺在地，除下的厚毛皮外套隔开他和微微湿润的草地，他解开又一个小小的珍珠似的纽扣，露出了更多Bilbo的胸前。之前热烈的急切已经由于这个固执的哈比人坚持自己脱掉Thorin的衣服而缓和，而且比起因为拖延而心烦，Thorin觉得对着自己贴身衣物露出的怒容对他来说更多的是好笑。

Bilbo居然还有胆量说他固执。

窃笑让那阴沉的表情从他的内衣那里调转矛头，对准了他的脸；揉捏着Bilbo的肋骨（只与皮肤隔着一件薄薄的衬衫和一对吊带），Thorin可根本没费力气去隐藏他愉悦的笑容。“脱裤子对我自己来说足够容易了。你要是想要在我胸前，就得自己动手了。”

“我动着手呢；只是没意识到要耗这么大力气。我们那里传说矮人的锁扣不可能打开，但是这个——这个快把我逼疯了。”百分百诚实的话，Bilbo作为一个毫无脱铠甲之类的经验的人来说做得已经好得令人惊讶了。他的软甲已经解开了，Thorin坐起来，把他的手臂从布料中解脱出来，利用这个新角度从Bilbo皱着眉头的脸上偷吻。趁着Bilbo分心的片刻，把他的拇指穿过哈比人的背带，再把它们拽过肩膀就是个足够简单的任务了。

“时至今日，这已经是个习惯了，”Thorin说，在Bilbo的下巴和脸颊上盖满额外的亲吻；桃子般的细腻感有点奇怪，但并不让人不愉快。“另一个你需要练习的事情，或许。并且经常练习，如果按我意思来的话。”

“如果我能在下个时代到来前完成一次——”Thorin扭动着帮助Bilbo把他的衬衫从裤子里拉出来，他愉悦地看着怒火中烧的视线软化为一种更赞许的目光。然后他愉悦地感受着Bilbo的手指埋进延伸至他暴露出腹部上的深色毛发里。“噢，感谢老天，终于…嗯，真可爱。这么柔软。”

这确实很不错，因为Bilbo的双手坚定地上滑，推开碍事的衣物——Thorin弓身迎上，在这期待已久的抚摸中低低咆哮。

Bilbo前屈，鼻子贴在Thorin胸前，印上亲吻，他的笑容舒展，有些下流。“我的堂兄有一只特别懒的公猫，在它被揉肚子的时候就像你那样咕噜。”

“你这个下流的半身人。”Thorin没有抬起胳膊来让衬衫被彻底脱下，而是伸手向下两手满满抓住了Bilbo的屁股，用力揉捏，把钝圆的指甲掐进柔软的皮肉里。Bilbo低下头，他对着Thorin喉咙的呼吸不稳起来。“得是更无情的矮人在你的关照下才能不发出那样的呼噜，但是，我又能从你那里榨出什么样的声音呢？我很好奇。”

“灌木丛确实能挡住我们，”Bilbo说，他的音调在再次不断尝试脱下Thorin衬衫时陡然拔高了，“但是声音可挡不住，所以安静点。”

“我想听见你的声音，”Thorin把Bilbo的话当作了耳旁风，我行我素，他把Bilbo拉近，翻身改变了两人的位置，把Bilbo压在了三叶草丛上。Bilbo的大腿在他身下大张，最后一颗小小的衣扣在Thorin的手指下轻易滑开了。“让我听见你为我歌唱。”

耐心逐渐流失但理智还未断线，Thorin的双手抚过Bilbo光裸的躯体，惊叹于那些柔软，簇生的绒毛和已经不能更柔软的皮肤，就像蜂蜜淋在奶油上。Bilbo扭动着，在Thorin的触碰太轻时笑起来，当他抚摸的双手坚定的滑动下发出满足的叹息，抚摸并了解着每处平坦和曲线。Bilbo几乎是完美无缺的，与Thorin遍布伤疤的躯体相比无瑕如同新瓷…当然，除去他手腕上的深红的如尼文字。除了Thorin的名字外毫无痕迹。  
在他人生漫长的百十年——从埃尔伯镀金的宝库，宏伟的圆弓穹顶，墙壁上闪烁着宝石和珍稀岩脉的光泽，到阿肯宝石发出的耀眼光芒——Thorin从未如此受到美的冲击。

“快把衬衫脱了，该死的，Thorin——”Bilbo抓住了一条穿旧了的毛边，大力拉扯起来，Thorin终于顺从地脱下了衣服，在Bilbo把衣服拉过他头顶的一瞬间被挡住了视线。“好了。我为了这个可是大费周章，你知道吧。”

“确实。”阳光晒热了他光着的后背，但那热度根本不能与被他压着的身体相提并论。突然渴望更多的温暖，Thorin两手撑在蓬乱的浅棕色卷发两旁，不紧不慢地摇晃碾动臀部。他的名字，Thorin，尾音带着哭腔，被Bilbo喊出，两手紧抱着他的肋侧，这美妙的感觉点燃了他的血液。他弯下身，占有了那张嘴和所有它发出的甜蜜声音，在Bilbo的胳膊紧紧环住他后背将他下拉时用双肘支撑着自己。

“Bilbo，”他说，他们的嘴唇靠在一起，张开着，他的手指缠绕在短短的，没有辫子的头发里。“我的Bilbo，嗯，我的…”

Bilbo这辈子还没靠近过锻炉呢，在市场上购买他需要的金属制品已经够好了，没必要费事到铁匠铺跑一趟，但现在，他不能想象自己皮肉的温度还能升到更高。被厚实的肌肉和粗糙，有伤疤的皮肤包围着，他的脚后跟压进了Thorin大腿的后侧，矮人的体重压在他身上像是杵压进研钵，每个心跳都让Bilbo惊讶，怀疑下一秒就要被点燃。

矮人，尤其是这个矮人，看起来拥有世界上所有的耐心，而夏尔人随季节耕耘丰收——某种程度上也很耐心，但肯定也不希望等到石头自己化成尘土。他们在一定的时间播种，照顾作物，品尝劳动成果。

长长的头发垂在他们脸旁像是帷幔，黑暗而私密，只有唇舌相交的湿润水声和胡子与他脸颊摩擦发出的轻柔声响，但是Thorin的后颈上仍有不少头发。用力拽，而不是轻拉，让他感受到了一股颤栗和对着他下巴的粗重喘息，而Bilbo在Thorin被分心的时刻乘胜追击。

“裤子，”他说，又扯了一下。Thorin的下体贴着他猛地动作，用力到让Bilbo情不自禁闭紧双眼，但还不足以让他从达成目的上分心。用他空着的那只手，Bilbo的手找到了胸前的毛发和硬如石子的乳头，拇指按压揉搓着它们。“脱掉，脱掉，现在，求你了，脱掉——”

Thorin的喉咙深处传出隆隆的咆哮，Bilbo愿意用他最棒的银汤勺打赌，那咆哮是库兹督语。Bilbo的左手，平放在Thorin胸前，从手腕到指尖都刺痛着。

“好吧，”Thorin说，他的通用语已经有些破碎。“好的，来——”

他们经历了笨手笨脚的摸索，膝盖乱撞，和在草地和他们越来越高的衣服堆之间非常不优雅的姿势调整，但Bilbo发现自己没等多久，就已经光着屁股躺在Thorin皮毛华美的外套上了，还有一个全裸的矮人国王不知羞耻地跪在他两脚之间。

当然，Thorin完全没有要羞耻的地方，他的体型仿佛从巨石中凿出。宽阔的肩膀和胸膛，常年挥舞铁匠锤练就的粗壮手臂——只看着这画面就已经让Bilbo心跳加速，但现在，他的视线毫无阻碍地下移，达到它从未到达之处。对矮人来说很是精瘦的腰身，虽然仍然十分健壮，他的视线跟随被黑色毛发覆盖的腹部继续向下，直到看到Thorin站着的骄傲，坚硬，而且让人印象深刻的（几乎是惊人的）粗壮。  
Bilbo不确定自己的手能不能环绕得了整个家伙，但是他热切想要尝试。  
“真美。”巨大，粗糙的手掌放在他的脚上，在滑上他脚踝和小腿前梳理过浓密的毛发，Thorin前倾，在他弯着的膝盖上印上亲吻和喃喃爱语。“真是个甜蜜的造物。告诉我…”  
第一个湿润的吮吻落在他大腿内侧时，Bilbo把两手埋进了Thorin浓密的头发中，分开了双腿，咬住了嘴唇。他自己的老二硬硬地顶着自己的胃部，可能不像Thorin的那么粗，但是也不那么不起眼（至少他希望如此），在亲吻和轻咬越靠越近中兴奋地抽动。  
“告诉我，”Thorin又说了一遍，鼻子戏弄着Bilbo大腿和臀部之间的缝隙，用胡子搔他的痒。Bilbo深深吸气，稳住呼吸，向下看；他错过了什么吗？告诉他什么？  
Thorin的眼睛，像是深沉的夜幕，以一种性感的方式向上瞄他，而Bilbo在那视线下无法抑制住喉咙中的哀鸣。Thorin的双手抓住Bilbo膝盖的后侧外推，将他的双腿分得更开，将自己宽阔的肩膀架在了他的大腿之间。  
“告诉我，我能否品尝你——”Thorin的呼吸热烘烘的，显然受到了Bilbo性器的欢迎，它像是夏天的风一样阵阵吹来，从根部吹到湿滑，闪光的顶端。“告诉我我能否拥有你。”

“好的，”Bilbo嘶声说，手指在头发中收紧，接着，Thorin就在他只上了，灼热的嘴巴在他性器的头部合拢，将他逐渐吞入。这世界只剩情热和吮吸，终于，还有饥渴嘴唇混乱的滑动和舔弄的舌头。他年轻时那些黏腻，快活的摸索可没能帮Bilbo为这做好准备，为这种热情——Thorin的动作没什么技巧，舌头也没有特别多花俏的扭动，但是Bilbo却感觉骨髓都要被吸走。他被钉在地上，几乎不能移动他的屁股，更别说他全身血液都想要的抽插，但是他很快学会了拉扯头发能得到Thorin的注意力，让Bilbo的脚趾都在平和的清晨空气中满足到蜷曲起来。

“啊！”重重压回皮毛里，Bilbo在Thorin的舌头坚定滑过他龟头底部时，几乎没能压制住自己的叫喊，那条舌头玩弄着他的敏感点，让Bilbo在眼后看到了巫师烟花。Thorin满足的轻哼像是火苗，尤其是和那条邪恶的舌头一起，快感从Bilbo的脊椎倾泄而下，像是热水流过，向下汇集。“啊——呃——啊！”

他在高潮边缘摇摇欲坠，但Thorin在这时放开了他，薄薄的嘴唇呈色情的红色，胡子上闪着湿润的光泽，而Bilbo在为他的损失哀嚎，为了重新得到Thorin的嘴巴而不在意是否得体。Thorin无视了对他头发更凶猛的拉扯，他撑起身，在将大张的双腿从他肩上滑下前几乎将Bilbo对折，他们的髋骨靠在一起，硬挺在唾液的润滑下相互滑动着。Bilbo惊喘，沉醉其中，不顾一切，在一只宽阔的手把他们拉入一个温暖的紧握中时再次惊喘出声。

“一起，”Thorin低声说，声音粗糙低沉，犹如滚雷，而Bilbo如果能喘得上气的话绝对会疯狂吻他。“对…对，就是那样。”

摩擦的动作不像之前那样受到限制，Bilbo的臀部猛地抬高，品味着与Thorin的性器相互挤压的快感。他眨着眼睛，仰着头，摆脱汗水流到眼里的刺痛，Thorin的手指只要像那样弯曲，整个世界都会模糊为不清的色彩和Thorin抵着他脖子发出的难以辨认的低语。伴随一声尖利的哭叫，他高潮了，而Thorin的手加快了已经很快的动作，撸动他们滑腻的阴茎——在Bilbo觉得自己已经不能承受更多时，他感受到了Thorin的颤抖和动作的过于轻柔，他身体的颤动和紧绷，之后他们之间又多了温热的湿乱。

Bilbo在Thorin突然松开的禁锢下喘息着，仿佛全身的骨头都被抽走了，他深深吸入了几口气，就扭动起来，让Thorin躺在他身边，而不是身上。

他们躺在阳光下，黏糊糊地蜷缩在一起，Bilbo懒洋洋地把亲吻印上Thorin的眉毛，等待着肌肉的颤抖逐渐变为满足后的舒畅。他的一只手仍然缠绕在Thorin汗湿的头发里，另一只则慢慢滑过他伤痕累累的肩膀，跟随着那只换上Bilbo腰的手臂。

“好了，”Thorin声音沙哑，把头枕在Bilbo胸前，抓住了他不安分的手。Thorin把那只手拉近，在他的刻印敏感的皮肤上印上了一个充满喜爱的胡子拉碴的吻，而Bilbo被搔痒的感觉逗乐了，发出了吃吃的笑声。

“你可真是耸人听闻的自满，”他边笑边说，手指梳弄着Thorin的胡子和其下强壮的下巴。

“对你更满意。”又吻了刻印一下，Thorin移回来，抬起头寻找Bilbo的嘴唇，并占有了它。他尝到了淡淡的盐和麝香的味道，Bilbo为这味道而无声呻吟。“唔嗯，满意多了，我从未尝过这样的滋味，你允许我再多尝一下吗？”

这是个开玩笑的问题，但同样真诚得让人心痛，Bilbo伸手拂去Thorin脸上的乱发，微笑起来。“我认为那是个很有可能实现的愿望，尤其如果你答应我同样的事情。”

“我会允许你做任何事，”Thorin说，将他们额头相抵，不再分开。Bilbo刚刚平静下来的心跳再度不受控制，在肋骨后疯狂跳动着；真是个多愁善感的老矮人。

吞下喉中无法忽视的肿块，Bilbo不太相信他的声音说得出话来；相反，他决定冒个更大的险。他向Thorin更深地依偎，直到他舒适地被裹进Thorin的怀抱里，Bilbo唱起了一首记忆中简简单单的行路歌。当他哼起那旋律，简短的音调平静却快活，Thorin的笑容里是满满的宁静和满足。

真是个睡回笼觉的完美早晨，Bilbo已经觉得意识开始远去，深深沉进Thorin身体带来的抚慰，野花的香气和蜜蜂的嗡嗡声中。但他没能迷糊多久，发现自己听漏了卷发旁近乎无声的低语。

“告诉我我能拥有你。”Thorin粗糙的手掌动作轻柔地滑过他的裸背，Bilbo颤抖了，被激起鸡皮疙瘩。“告诉我我能一直拥有你。”

“你最好这样，”Bilbo喃喃，闭着眼睛，在Thorin的手臂更紧地环住他时满足地叹息。他的胃很快就会叫醒他，生气地向他要吃的，但是现在小睡是他所想要的一切。“在让我等了这么久之后。”


	11. Chapter 11

“快做点什么吧，兄弟，都过去这么久了。”Kili重重拍打Fili的胳膊，推开他面前的空盘子，在长椅上伸展开身体。“索林显然应付不来我们的哈比人，咱们得去搭把手。”  
坐在长桌远处的Balin被蜜酒狠狠呛到，一口喷进了餐巾里。坐在Kili右手边的Ori从头发根到胡子尖都红成了明亮的番茄色。其他的成员只是转过脸来盯着这对年轻的兄弟，他们的表情僵硬，呈现出不同程度的震惊和困惑。  
即使Fili也目瞪口呆，好像Kili刚刚身高猛窜了两英尺并宣称自己是精灵少女。Kili僵住了，在众目睽睽之下强忍着像做错事的小孩那样蜷缩起来的欲望。  
“Durin在上，你到底在说什么？”Fili说，语速缓慢，语调担忧，“你彻底疯了吗？”  
实话说，Kili非常确信有人已经疯了，不是他就是其他所有人，他不确定。他环起手臂，刻意不在他惊讶的观众面前退缩，反而挺起胸膛。“当然没有，为什么这么问？怎么了？再这么拖下去他们会错过早餐的。”  
“Kee——”当Fili伸手拽他的袖子时，Kili让自己重新被拽回椅子上，只象征性地挣扎了一下。Fili一巴掌扇上了他的后脖子，他愤怒地冲Kili的耳朵低语。“要是你踏出这间大厅一步，Thorin会活剥了你的皮，调笑无伤大雅，但这个可不是——你不能去打扰他们，你这傻瓜。”  
Kili微微倾身，凝视着他的兄弟。 他也耳语着回应，尽管不清楚安静的大厅里降低声音对围绕着他们的同伴来说有多大用处。 “打扰什么？ 叔叔只是去寻找Bilbo。”  
Fili脸上掠过的表情只能用痛苦形容，或许还有一点难以置信。“去找……哦，Mahal可怜我，有谁说过你是我们当中更聪明的那个吗？”  
“每个人都这么说，”Kili立刻说，呼吸一样自然。在他们对面的桌子后，Bofur的眼睛在他掩饰的手掌后闪闪发亮，他的肩膀发着抖，而Nori坚定地凝视着一碗粥，显然在强忍着笑。  
“Thorin在外面，”Fili嘶声低语，揪着弟弟的衣领，“寻找他心之歌的嗓音，你真的想去打扰吗？”  
“心之——等等，什么——”Kili在Fili猛烈摇晃他时咳嗽起来。“嘿，放手——哦！哦，哦……Bilbo？索林心之歌嗓音的主人是……但是他……”突然，Kili的脸上绽放出最灿烂的笑容，放弃了从他兄弟魔掌中挣脱的努力。“Bilbo叔叔！”  
如同出现一样突如其来，他的笑容消失了，Fili的肩膀被狠揍了一拳。“Fili！你从来没告诉我，混球！”  
“我以为你知道！”他活动着胳膊，用光了所有兄长的尊严强忍痛呼。Fili从所有人都带着一脸难以置信和好笑盯着他弟弟的表情里获得了安慰，“所有人都知道——Oin都知道，而他聋了！”  
桌子远处，Oin甚至没从他那碗装满浆果和奶油的碗里抬起头来，没戴着他的助听喇叭，或者同样可能的是，压根不在乎这边的骚动。  
“所有人都知道了？”Kili的眼睛瞪大了，令人担忧地压低了声音。这比肩痛还让人难受得多，Fili叹了口气，伸手托住弟弟的脸颊。  
“现在每个人都知道了，”他更正，然后紧紧地把他们的眉毛靠在一起。“包括你。那么，Bilbo叔叔，对吧？”  
大厅的宽阔的门被Beorn的猎犬撞开，清晨清新的芬芳空气将滞涩一晚的气味和睡着一屋子矮人的麝香味一扫而空。 正是在那一刻，微风还带来了一声对某个特定名字的呼喊，那声音他们都很熟悉且听起来有些变调。  
所有矮人，Oin除外，都凝固在自己的座位上。  
“ Bilbo叔叔肺活量不小，” Kili在一段漫长而紧张的沉默后小声说道，Fili不得不咬紧拳头以免大笑出声。 另一声哭叫传来，不成句子却热情不减，让他们俩都气喘吁吁地笑倒在彼此身上。  
附近，Balin啧啧出声，却藏不住微笑。 Dwalin气急败坏地咕哝着站起身，阻止Dori掩盖年轻Ori的耳朵，门在Dwalin和Dori的努力下砰地一声合上。  
————————————————————  
Thorin从浅眠中缓缓醒来，闭着眼睛感受着温和明亮的日光，评估着目前的状况——他很温暖，身上有仍可忍受的瘙痒，并且趴着一个赤身裸体的哈比人。  
赤身裸体，打着小呼，舒服地躺在Thorin的胸膛上，把脸埋在他肩颈的凹陷里。深深呼吸，Thorin抚摸过Bilbo的后背，把被阳光晒热皮肤的柔软刻在记忆中。他不能每天沉醉在温柔乡中，黑暗危险的使命仍在东方的地平线上等待着他们，但此时此刻，他允许自己稍作喘息。在将近两个世纪的等待后，他允许自己从在黑暗之中聆听他的梦被冷酷现实击碎的折磨中松一口气：王国被占，家破人亡，孤单一人，心冷如铁。  
不，Thorin不能休息。他的王国仍是一片废墟，被邪恶鸠占鹊巢，但他能为自己留出这一个早晨。每一个抵着他脖子的鼻息都让Thorin内心深处隐隐作痛。凌乱的卷发让他喉咙发痒，他嗅到汗水和青草，Bilbo的重量令人安心地压着他，在长久的失望和苦涩的愤怒后几乎令人难以忍受的甜蜜。  
他是无冕的国王，人民流离失所，他没有做出一番成就，来配得上他感受到的愉悦——尤其不该在Durin的子民被挡在Erebor城墙之外时。  
无论是否配得上，他不会放弃得之不易的欢愉。  
Thorin缓慢动作，沿着Bilbo的胳膊抚摸，直到轻柔地抓住哈比人的手腕，举到面前，直到他能看到白皙皮肤上深色的如尼文。红色的线条覆盖在青色的血管之上，Bilbo的手指轻轻抽动，松松抓着他的手掌。Thorin伸出手，在观察刻印时将他们的手指交缠在一起。  
刻印的线条微微隆起，但还不够清晰到能被他粗糙的手指感受到，但Thorin还是能看出区别。有时纹身也会像是这样愈合，Thorin自己身上棱角分明的图案就不完全光滑，且并不完全是其上的伤疤造成。这个刻印……不知怎得，很不一样。它不是由凡人之手写下，就像他自己的纹身那样，Thorin对此没有一丁点的怀疑。  
拉近Bilbo的手臂，Thorin轻吻那个刻印，感受着他的手指所感受不到的细微纹理。几乎立刻，他的嘴唇微微发麻，这感觉奇怪却让人愉悦，让Bilbo在睡梦中咕哝出生，鼻子磨蹭着Thorin的下巴。  
Muhudeldumu。  
他阴暗，贪婪的那部分被固执和羞耻心紧紧束缚——他煤黑色的内核让他不得不想起那种控制他祖父精神的病态。除了Smaug的灾难之外，这也是他的诅咒，而Thorin最大的恐惧就是自己迷失于这样的疯狂。这种疯狂让一个国王在巨龙残害他的人民和家人时却只想着一块石头。  
当他看到自己的名字，他的名字被刻在Bilbo血肉上时，这同样无尽的空洞深渊同样在Thorin的肋骨后剧烈地涌动。只有蠢材才无所畏惧，将他活力十足的哈比人锁起来，保护他安全，永远被他捕获拥有的想法让他产生令人恐惧的渴望。  
恐惧曾经有用。Thror在成堆的金子在他面前像海浪般涌动时不畏惧巨龙，即使空气中弥漫着烧焦的血肉和硫磺的气味。当Thorin把他拽出藏宝室时，他圆瞪的疯狂双眼中闪耀的没有丝毫对Smaug的恐惧。  
把Bilbo永远锁进笼子（安全，且为他所有），让他耀眼的品格化为褪色的灰白的念头让Thorin的恐惧深入骨髓。  
是的，恐惧帮得上忙。  
摆脱它病态的想法，Thorin回到了当下的现实，将又一个轻柔的亲吻盖在那个吸引他注意的刻印上。  
Bilbo的呼吸热乎乎地打在他的喉咙上，结结巴巴地吐出一声低吟，听起来有些像“痒”。Thorin露出一个微笑，再次亲吻了刻印，这次更加坚定，在灵巧的哈比手指懒散地伸入他的胡须里轻挠时发出了满足的低吟。  
“我醒了，”Bilbo喃喃地说，四肢更紧地缠上他的身体。他轻哼没有曲调的歌，亲吻着Thorin喉咙上跳动的脉搏。“哼，哦，我……我光着屁股躺在花园里。”  
尽管听起来更像是陈述而不是抱怨，Thorin仍然用手臂环过Bilbo的后背，手掌张开，尽力盖住所说的这个光屁股。实话实说，这没对Bilbo保持低调的企图起到什么帮助——Thorin有双大手，宽阔的手掌，但是他的小飞贼在某些地方丰满得相当吸引人。  
“好点了吗？”Thorin问，声音仍因为睡眠和他们早些时候的取乐而低哑，鼻子贴在哈比人凌乱的卷发上，现在Bilbo几乎完全醒了。  
“是啊，当然了。”Bilbo窃笑着，弓起身，毫不掩饰地把屁股靠向Thorin的触碰，Thorin很快发现，纯然哈比人式的享乐主义精神在某些情况下相当不错。“越来越好。”  
当Thorin把他们位置翻转，将Bilbo轻轻放在草地上时，他脸上的笑容再也无法掩藏，但那并不重要。Bilbo冲他眨眼，怡然自得地伸着懒腰，将手臂环过Thorin的脖子，同样回应了喜爱的笑意。  
“晚些时候，”Thorin说，弯下腰将他们的额头靠在一起，“今天晚上，当其他人大吃晚餐的时候，我会偷走你，我亲爱的飞贼。”他低下身子，用压低的声音向Bilbo的下巴线条低语，Thorin允许他的双手继续在被偷来的空闲中抚摸Bilbo的皮肤一会儿。“偷走你，打开你，然后让你再次为我歌唱。”  
在Bilbo在他身下扭动时，Thorin抓着他的后颈，舔过他涨红的脸颊，然后坐起身，但一手放在哈比人的胸口，阻止他跟着起身。  
Bilbo抱怨着，在半真半假的失望里扭着头，他伸出手狠狠掐了Thorin的手肘一下。“哦，我会等着的，你这烦人的矮人。说到偷，我会偷走你的衬衫，考虑到你把我的搞得一团糟。”  
Thorin的大笑把他自己吓了一跳，或许比让Bilbo惊讶的程度更深——他的笑声低沉，在他身体深处，他本以为只有黑暗的地方震动，但那声笑的明快和欢乐是他没有预料到的。吃了一惊，他把它吞了回去，在Bilbo的手轻柔地捏住他的下巴，拇指梳理他的胡须时努力稳住了自己。  
“就像那样大笑，Thorin。”Bilbo的脸仍然泛红，两腮和耳朵尖都是迷人的粉色，尤其在Thorin可以用手抚摸它们时更是如此。“还有微笑，即使只有一秒，而我会随时为你唱歌，我保证。 ”  
“你保证，”Thorin重复道，话语在他的舌头上像蜜糖一样浓厚甜蜜，所以他放任Bilbo把他拉入另一个亲吻。这个吻也像是一个承诺，甚至更甜蜜，清脆得像是夏天的果实。  
它像是一个开始，像是不会熄灭的光明。  
它是烛火之光，渺小却坚定不移，而Thorin默默地大胆希望它能抵御侵袭的黑暗。  
毕竟，他早已学会不可低估这个哈比人。  
END


End file.
